sl2fandomcom-20200216-history
Omina
Sometimes, you have a bad day. It could be something as harmless as spilling your drink, or losing your keys somewhere. Or it could be as serious as crossing paths with a starving wild animal, or your weapon slipping from your grasp in the heat of battle. Was it just bad luck? A punishment from a higher power for something you'd done wrong? Or is it the work of something more tangible and close? The Omina are a varied race of humanoids; some of them have black wings, and some of them have black hair, cat-like ears, and tails that split into two, with the faintest hint of a feather-like pattern across them all. They come from here and there, but nowhere in particular, much like their antithesis, the Redtails. While Redtails are often surrounded by good luck, the Omina are often bearers of misfortune. Not for themselves, but for those they encounter, and even more so for those they dislike. Redtails have often had a superstition surrounding them that they drain the luck of others for themselves. While the stories are true, the subject of them is not; this is in fact the domain of the Omina, and the fact that Redtails sometimes take the blame can only be chalked up to bad luck... Omina drain the luck of those around them, a very strange phenomenon that begs belief. Many think it's just another old wives' tale, and the people blaming their bad luck on others are just weak whiners. But those who have caught an Omina's displeasure do not doubt it is true, which is why one should never cross a black cat - if you upset them, you might just find rocks raining on your head before the day is done. Of course, Omina don't just rely on their supernatural powers for this. They have been known to be mischevious and personal, for example, taking someone's keys from their pockets themselves. And while they are associated with misfortune, sometimes, very rarely, do they bestow those they feel worthy with just a little good luck to get them through the day. The origins of the Omina are a mystery, but many scholars of divinity have picked up on folklore and stories, and drawn similarities between both the Redtails and the Omina to Amiras, the Goddess of Luck, both good and bad. Omina and Redtail do seem to come to blows often enough. Perhaps the Omina simply wish for people to curse their bad luck, so that when good luck comes their way, its value is diminished. "Well, it's about time I stopped being unlucky!"; such an indirect undermining of the other side of the coin would fit perfectly, some believe... Further Information Ominas are a varied race, but that only means they can either be a black-feathered avian-like, or a black-furred feline-like, not both at the same time. The strange phenomenon that affects the Omina can be seen as a direct opposite to what happens to Redtail's natural good luck. Misfortune surrounds them and may affects others, but only when they are truly 'lucky' is when their misfortune bites them back. Stats Category:Races